Chicken
by thehunterandhisangel
Summary: Charlie convinces Dean and Cas to play a game of gay chicken. They probably wouldn't have gotten this far if Dean wasn't so damn competitive. Destiel, set mid season 9.


**A/N - Basically some Destiel porn with a little bit of plot set in an imaginary happy version of S9, with a fallen Castiel and a returned-from-Oz Charlie.**

* * *

It was a stupid idea, and Dean was glaring at Charlie for even bringing it up. Her first visit back from Oz and what does she suggest?

"Chicken," Charlie repeated, unable to hide her grin as she gestured between Dean and the once-again fallen angel who sat beside him. "You guys should play chicken. _Gay_ chicken," she clarified with a wink.

Dean shuddered. "You're an idiot," he mumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

Cas looked from Dean to Charlie with a frown. "What's 'gay chicken'?"

Sam huffed. "Don't worry about it, Cas." He nudged his brother in the shoulder. "Dean isn't gonna agree to it anyway."

"I'm not gonna play it 'cause it's stupid," Dean snapped, elbowing Sam right back. "And I'm not gay."

Charlie giggled, throwing her hands in the air and nearly spilling the bowl of popcorn kernels leftover from their previous Firefly marathon. "That's the point! Two straight people have to do as much to make the other uncomfortable as they can," she explained, "and if one of them gets weirded out and gives up, they lose."

Castiel's eyes widened as his gaze shifted to Dean, who was shifting uncomfortably on the couch next to him.

"I mean, you _are_ straight, aren't you, Dean?" Charlie's smile grew as she shared a knowing look with Sam, who simply chuckled and shook his head.

Not failing to catch the exchange, Dean sat up defensively. "Of course! What the hell is wrong with you two?!"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "I dunno, what the hell is wrong with being gay?"

With a sigh, Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "I didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't, Dean. But come on. It's just a game. And besides...," Charlie shot a pointed look at Cas, "I think Castiel wants to play. Don't you, Cas?"

Swallowing nervously, Cas blinked a few times before averting his gaze to his hands in his lap. "Um, I don't know."

Dean's head turned quickly to stare at his friend in shock. "What?"

"I said 'I don't know', Dean."

"I heard you, I just... You really wanna play that stupid game?! For no damn reason?!"

"Here's a reason: I'll give 50 bucks to the winner." Charlie pulled out her wallet. "No use for this stuff in Oz, anyway. Dorothy told me to get rid of it while I'm here."

Dean winced. He could always use 50 bucks. But was it worth it?

"Okay," Cas said, turning to Dean. "Dean?"

Lifting a brow, Dean's mouth dropped open as he searched for words. "Really?"

Castiel shrugged. "Why not? You may have ways of getting the money you want, Dean, but without a job, I'm 'broke'. I'm determined to win this."

The challenging tone in his voice had Dean shifting closer to Cas. Why'd he have to be so damn competitive? He needed to kick his friend's ass now, even if it meant _touching_ his ass in the process. "Fine." Dean ignored the satisfied squee that came from Charlie. She was _so_ gonna get it later.

"Alright, on the floor, you two," Charlie instructed. "You've gotta start out sitting across from each other."

"And?" Cas asked once he was in place.

"And... go!"

Before the former angel could return his attention to his friend, Dean had reached out and brushed his thumb against his neck. The touch took him by surprise, and frustrated him because he hadn't made the first move. "Is that all you've got?" he challenged, quirking a brow as he leaned closer and wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, rubbing his back gently.

Dean glanced quickly at his brother as he sucked in a breath. Was he really gonna just watch this happen?

Sharing the uncomfortable feeling, Sam stood and shook his head. "You guys have fun," he said. "I'm done for the night."

"Aw come on, it's just getting started!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Charlie, it's 1:56 a.m.," Sam said with a chuckle, "and you're drunk."

As Dean watched his brother leave, he slid a hand up Cas's cotton tee and smirked when the fallen angel gasped. Shifting his attention to Cas, the hunter licked his lips, slowly dragging his tongue across his bottom lip and winking.

"T-that's cheating," Cas stuttered, looking to Charlie. "Is he allowed to make gestures like that?"

Charlie shrugged. "He can do whatever he wants."

"Yeah," Dean grinned, "take _that_, you- nngh, Cas!"

Smirking at the gasp his touch had elicited from the hunter, Castiel stopped rubbing his palm into Dean's crotch and slid his hand up to his shoulder, swinging another arm around and pulling himself closer.

Dean's eyes darkened as he moved his hands to Castiel's hips, just barely covered by the sweats he'd borrowed from the hunter, and pulled him onto his lap. "How do you like dirty talk, hmm, Cas?" he whispered in his ear, pausing to suck on the sensitive area. "Huh, baby?"

When Cas's moan reached an uncomfortable volume, Charlie frowned and rubbed her head as she stood from the couch. "You guys are way gayer than me and Sam thought." She waved a hand as she exited the room. "That's cool, though, you have fun. I'm gonna catch some Z's. Lemme know who wins in the morning."

Dean dragged his gaze from Charlie back to his friend in his lap, unable to look him in the eye. "Uh... I-"

Cas's lips hushed the hunter as they covered his own. They were warm, soft, and tasted like the caramel drizzle from the popcorn they'd eaten earlier. Dean moaned into his friend's mouth and ran his hands up and down his back. "Cas," he breathed, pulling his friend closer and groaning when the ex-angel slipped his tongue between his lips. Dean shifted them until he was straddling Cas's hips and began rutting against him desperately.

Castiel, seeking more friction, shoved Dean onto his back, lowering his waist to grind against the hunter in a needy but steady rhythm. When Dean let out a particularly obscene moan, Cas paused his movements, earning an impatient groan from the man beneath him. "Dean, you're... We're no longer playing 'Chicken', are we?"

With an amused chuckle, Dean shook his head. "Guess not." He blinked and looked up at his friend, a soft smile on his lips as he slid a hand around Castiel's waist and rubbed his back gently. "I guess this is just us, now."

The sincerity of Cas's smile made Dean's heart skip a beat. "I like this. This 'us'," Cas said.

"So do I." Dean smirked and gestured at their lower halves. "I've also got a raging boner I'd like to take care of, if that's alright with you."

Cas bit his lip to keep from groaning and nodded his head. "Yes, let's-" he sucked in a breath when Dean bucked up into his crotch. "Mmph... let's take care of that." He smiled, quirking a brow at the smirking man beneath him. "What?"

Shaking his head, Dean sighed. "Nothing, you just... You're just fun to watch. 'Specially from this position."

With a smirk, Castiel ran his hand over Dean's crotch and chuckled when the hunter gasped. "So are you."

Dean was suddenly determined to wipe that smirk off his lover's face. "Really?" In one quick movement, Dean had Cas beneath him as he rubbed himself agonizingly slowly against the man. "Let's see how it is from a different angle, then." He grinned when Cas moaned deeply, then joined him as the fallen angel shifted his hips against the hunter's. "God, Cas..."

"Is it better from this angle, Dean?"

"Shut up," Dean laughed, widening his eyes when Cas slipped a finger beneath the waistband of his jeans and tugged.

"Are these necessary?"

Dean gulped and shook his head. "Definitely not." He held his breath as Castiel worked his jeans off of him. When the denim was tossed to the side, Cas palmed at Dean's boxers, eliciting a low moan from the hunter. "Cas," Dean mumbled, reaching for his lover's hand and guiding it to the hem of his boxers. "C'mon."

"You want me to fully undress you?" Cas asked, his voice low enough to make Dean wonder if he was_ trying_ to make him even harder.

The hunter started taking off his shirt as he nodded, biting his lip when his dick was finally freed from the constraints of his underwear. He sucked in a breath that quickly became a groan as he felt Cas's warm, smooth hand take hold of his cock.

"Do you like that, Dean?" Cas asked, teasing the head of the hunter's dick with his thumb. "Hmm?"

"Nngh..." Dean bucked up into his lover's touch.

"Answer me, Dean," Cas commanded.

"Yes! God, yes, Cas, I love it!" Dean answered, completely entranced by Castiel's dominance.

Cas smirked. "You look good naked."

Reaching to tug at the ex-angel's T-shirt, Dean mumbled, "Wanna see you, too."

"I don't know, I kind of like this," Cas said, keeping a straight face as he jerked Dean into a string of moans and curses. "It's... amusing."

"Holy shit, Cas." Groaning, Dean reached for Cas's sweatpants and curled his fingers around the waistband. "C'mon, please."

Cas leaned down to whisper in his lover's ear. "What do you want, Dean?"

"I want you naked, Cas," Dean growled. "We're a little unevenly clothed, here."

"Ask nicely." Cas removed his hand from Dean's dick and looked him in the eye.

Dean shot Cas an annoyed look before sighing. "Castiel," he began through gritted teeth, "please allow me to undress you," he pulled the fallen angel by his shirt to whisper in his ear, "so I can finally get to fucking you, slow and hard."

An awkward, broken moan escaped Cas's lips as he looked into Dean's darkened eyes and nodded. He gathered himself as the hunter worked his shirt off of him and smirked. "If you think you're going to be fucking me, Dean Winchester, you're deeply mistaken."

Dean's hands froze on Castiel's hips as he looked up in shock. "W-what, now?"

Cas leaned forward, his cheek brushing against Dean's. "If we have sex, _you_ will not be doing the fucking, Dean."

Blinking, Dean processed those words over and over again. _Him_ getting fucked? He'd always been the one putting his dick in things, he'd even done anal before, but... Dean Winchester had _never_ been fucked. "B-but I..."

"What?"

"I've never been... uh... I've never been on the receiving end of-"

"I don't understand why that should matter." Cas cocked his head, searching Dean's eyes for uncertainty. He wasn't gonna do anything Dean didn't want him to do, but he'd been pretty sure Dean would want this. "Does it really matter, Dean?"

Dean's mind recalled a few gay porn flicks he'd watched in his lifetime. It really didn't look that bad, he thought. Seemed pretty damn pleasing, actually, though he hadn't allowed himself to consider it until now. He bit his lip. This was _Cas_, and Dean was quickly coming to the realization that he loved this man enough to do whatever he could to make him happy. "I... No, it doesn't matter."

Squinting, Cas sat up on Dean's lap. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to do anything you're not comf-"

"I want you to fuck me, Cas." Dean caressed his lover's sides. "Please fuck me."

"Are you sure?"

Dean nodded, playing with the string on Cas's pants. "I figure I can fuck you some other time, anyway. We'll take turns."

A small smile crept onto Castiel's face as Dean began pulling his sweatpants off. "'Some other time'?" he repeated. "Will there be other times?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he bunched the pants up and chucked them across the room. "Duh."

"I'm relieved to hear that."

"Yeah?" Dean asked, a bit distracted by the nearly naked man he currently had his arms around.

"Yes. I'd like this to happen... often."

Dean smiled, leaning forward to kiss his lover on the cheek as his hand trailed down to Cas's boxers. "Me, too." He ran his fingers over the ex-angel's boxer-clad, hardened cock. "Shit, Cas, you might even be worse than me."

"What?" Cas gazed down at the hand on his crotch, narrowing his eyes as if trying to discern the problem.

"You're like, two minutes away from a serious case of blue-balls, dude."

"I don't-"

"It's okay, I'll take care of that." Dean winked, removing the last of his lover's clothing, eagerly tossing it aside and bringing his hand back to stroke Castiel's dick.

"Mmmm, Dean," Cas groaned, throwing his head back and moving his hips along with Dean's strokes.

"Better slow down," Dean said as he stilled his hand, ignoring the needy groan that escaped Cas's mouth. "You're gonna come before you're even inside me."

Cas shook his head. "Don't care," he managed to mumble, rocking into Dean's palm.

"You... you wanna just do this tonight?" Dean asked, resuming his movements on his lover's dick.

"Mm-hm," Cas nodded. "Can't wait, Dean." He collected himself enough to give an intelligent answer and looked pointedly at Dean. "Besides, you said it was important to have protection." The former angel dropped his head and sighed against Dean's shoulder.

Dean chuckled, shifting closer to his lover and bringing his free hand to Cas's back to rub it gently. "Yeah, and you don't have your angel blade with you right now."

Lifting his head just enough to give Dean an unamused frown, Cas said, "I've since learned what you meant, Dean. Condoms."

"I know, babe." Dean smiled, then cleared his throat and stood up, ignoring Cas's groan at the loss of contact. "Hey, I probably have some back in my room somewhere," he said, gesturing to the hall with his thumb.

Cas shook his head, a light laugh escaping his lips. "I'm beginning to think you want to do this even more than I do."

Dean chuckled. "Shut up."

"I think we should save that for another time, Dean," Cas yawned. "I'm tired."

"Aw, come on, you're not gonna just have us wait it ou-"

"No, _this_," he gestured from his crotch to Dean's, "this we can still take care of. But..."

"Alright, I hear you, man." Dean pointed at the hall once again. "Let's go to my room, anyway. For, y'know, the sake of comfort... and not getting caught out here naked."

Once safe inside his room (and certain they'd brought all their clothes with them so as not to let Sam or Charlie start any rumors the next morning), Dean pulled Castiel onto his bed with him and immediately began rubbing himself against him. When Cas moaned, the hunter stifled the sound with his hand. "Try and keep it down; Sam's a few rooms away."

Cas nodded, closing his eyes and breathing deeply as he focused on the overwhelming sensation of their bodies intertwined. He gasped when Dean placed his hand between them, jerking them off together.

"Good?"

"_So_ good," Cas said, arching his back when Dean rubbed the head of his dick and used the precome to slick up the movements. "Oh, Dean!"

"That's right, baby, say my name." Dean would've reminded him not to say it too loudly, but figured that'd kill the mood.

Cas moaned, "Mm, Dean."

Dean felt his orgasm approaching and rolled off of Castiel, eager to make him come first.

"Don't stop," Cas whined.

Dean merely winked at his lover in the dim lamplight and maneuvered down to place his lips on the head of Cas's cock. The ex-angel had to cover his mouth to keep from screaming as he squirmed beneath Dean. "You like that, huh?" Dean breathed against his lover's dick. He licked a stripe from the base to the head, chuckling when his actions elicited an obscene moan from Castiel. "Yeah, thought you might."

Cas whimpered, then widened his eyes when Dean took him fully in his mouth. He knew he wasn't going to last long when the hunter started swirling his tongue around the head, massaging his balls with one hand and reaching to play with Cas's chest with the other. "D-Dean..."

Dean continued sucking, moving a hand down to touch himself as Cas came, moaning loud enough that it startled the hunter. He followed soon after, and crawled back up to collapse on Castiel's chest, sighing contentedly. "Well," he breathed, "that was-"

"I love you, Dean."

Lifting his head to look Cas in the eye, Dean frowned. "Really?"

Cas shifted and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Um, is that... do you not want me to?"

"N-no," Dean stuttered. "I... I just didn't think you would. I dunno."

Cas frowned, then leaned forward to kiss his lover's forehead. "I love you, Dean Winchester. Get used to it."

Dean broke into a grin. "Love you, too, Cas." He pulled Castiel's face closer to his until their lips met. They kissed for a few minutes, too content in each other's arms to stop or fall asleep.

"Dean," Cas said, finally breaking the kiss.

"Hmm?"

"It's late. I'm tired."

Dean chuckled. "Okay. Let's get some sleep." He narrowed his eyes and grabbed Cas's arm when the man began sitting up. "What're you doing?"

"Going to my room...?"

"The hell you are." Dean pulled his lover to down to rest beside him. "You're sleeping with me, Cas."

Cas smiled, snuggling into Dean's chest. "Alright."

"Alright. G'night, Cas."

The fallen angel had nearly drifted off to sleep already as he mumbled, "Goodnight, Dean."

* * *

"So... who won?"

Dean looked up from his plate of waffles the next morning. "Huh?"

"Chicken," Charlie reminded. "Who won?"

Dean looked from Charlie to Cas, who sat beside him. Cas had taken his hand under the table and was holding it softly, rubbing his thumb back and forth on the hunter's wrist. "No one," Dean decided. "No one won."

"I think we both won," Cas suggested, squeezing his lover's hand gently.

Sam laughed lightly from across the table, smiling at his brother. "Anything you wanna tell us, Dean?"

"Like what?" Dean challenged. Did he want him to come right out and say it?

"Like, I dunno..." the younger Winchester shrugged. "Maybe you two were too, uh... in love to play that game in the first place? I mean, it kinda made it unfair."

Dean was about to get defensive and argue that he didn't fall "in love"- at least not admittedly. Sure, he loved the guy, but... _in_ love? C'mon, that's pathetic. But when he saw the warmth on his lover's face... and yeah, okay, just the term "lover" implied that maybe he _had_, in fact, fallen in love... "Fine."

"Hm?"

"Yes, Sam, me and Cas are together. A thing. An item. 'In love'. Happy?"

Sam smiled. "For you two? Yeah. Am I happy about the fact that I'm gonna have to try to drown out the sounds you'll be making at night? Not so much."

"I am surprised you didn't hear us last ni-"

Dean elbowed Cas in the rib, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed.

Charlie widened her eyes. "Oh my God. You guys totally did the do."

"We did not 'do the do'," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

Shrugging, Charlie grinned. "Close enough, though, am I right?"

Dean sighed. "Maybe." He glared at his brother, who'd started silently laughing to himself. "Shut up."

"And who do you have to thank for that?" Charlie teased.

Dean snorted. "Yeah, right."

"I'm sorry, Dean," Charlie said in a slightly condescending tone that had Dean rolling his eyes, "would you have _ever_ made a move on Cas if I hadn't suggested-"

"I would have." All heads turned to Castiel as he interrupted. "I would have kissed Dean. Eventually. I'm sure of it."

Dean smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Y'know why, Dean?" Charlie asked, smiling as she pointed at Cas with her fork. "He's not chicken."


End file.
